Delta Kerbecs WBD145CMD
|image = }}Delta Kerbecs WBD145CMD ' is Sazuke's Partner bey, it is a very powerful balance type and should never be taken lightly. Bitium: Kerbecs *'Weight: 4.3 grams This dispicts Cerberous, a three headed dog also the gate keeper to hell. HT-Disk: Delta Kerbecs *'Weight:' 64.8 grams Delta Kerbecs otherwise known as Delta, has Strong Smash and Upper, and with its weight has good defense, this HT-Disk also has great weight distribution for added stamina. Aside from the power of this HT-Disk, it is a three sided HT-Disk and looks quite Demonic, and is almost completely metal.This version is colored with Gold Paint. Its good in Stamina combos and is probly one of the strongest wheels. This HT-Disk has two modes, 'Force Mode' and 'Smash Mode', in Smash Mode Delta's three head's Jaws open, giving a wider surface area for smash, and in this mode can also release fire from the mouths. Despite releasing fire, this bey is mainly a Dark attributed bey. Modes Delta Smash Points.png|Delta Force Mode DeltaKerbecsSmash.png|Delta Smash Mode Core: Kerbecs III - 'This is really just a slightly different verion of the Kerbecs clear wheel, but instead is made of metal. '''Frame: Delta - '''This is a more detailed version of the Hell Metal Wheel, it also has more Width, Mass and Thickness. '''Rotation Disk: Delta -' The Rotation Disk is the souce of the mode change in this HT-Disk. '''Spin-Wing: WBD145 (Weighted Boost Disk) *'Weight:' 13.4 grams WBD145 is like its predorcesor BD145, but does not need to be flipped to change between Boost and Normal, instead the wings on this track rotate to change between modes, and the spikes of this WBD145 always point upwards, leaving a smooth flat surface below the disk, this allows when tilted the disk to rotate touching the floor with the least possible friction. Also this track features weights within the disk, this adds to the weight. Modes Boost Mode - 'This mode helps neutralize high attackers, and reduces recoil of most attacks at the same height and bellow. This mode also has the capability to nulify spin stealing properties. This Mode also helps with weight balance and reducd air risistance, so it reduces stamina consumption. '''Normal Mode -' This mode neutralizes low attackers and any beys attempting to utter cut due to there is a lack of space to get under the bey to attack below it. This also makes it easier for the disk to make contact with the stadium to slide (can be used to get out of tight spaces). '''Tri-Sensor: CMD (Coated Metal Defense) *'Weight: '''7.6 grams CMD is a modifed version of the original CS from the Hybrid Wheel System. It features three small sensors to sense where the opposing bey is attacking and is made of rubber for fast movement. However this tip can switch between a MD (Metal Defense) tip and a RDF (Rubber Defense Flat), in MD mode it is like a CS, however it has more stability and stamina. Also when the oppoisng bey comes to strike this tip can sense it, and will switch too RDF where you can evade and counter the attack. Also with the Tri-Sensor feature, it has the ability to locate and pinpoint the exact position of the opposing bey, so that it can attack without any vision. When unused MD is visible. Modes '''MD - '''This mode has great stamina, and can act like a CS when hit, so also has great Defense. The tip looks like a Metal version of the tip SD, with some rubber oround the outer side... '''RDF - '''This Mode has great attack and speed, and has high attack and defensive properties. This tip looks like a Rubber version of WD but with the end sliced off, and a hole inside, it is a more aggressive version of RF. Delta Kerbecs WBD145CMD Statistics Abilities Attack '''Demonic Dark Delta' - The Dark energy of Delta Kerbecs is released in an instance, and engulfs Kerbecs in the flow of pure destruction, making each hit to the opponent even more deadly. Fusion Flare - '''By using the fire ability stored within, this bey uses the fire to engulf itself while shooting flare projectiles, this allows the bey to use the attack as a close range attack, as well as a distant attack. '''Chaotic Barrage - '''A counter based attack allowing the bey to swiftly pass an attack in order to barrage the other bey. This attack can be usefull combo'ed with Flare Burst. Defense '''Hex Wall - A combination of the fury of Hell's fire, and the Dark Essence of Destruction, this wall is a defense that will hold of an attack, and damage the attacking bey.......... better not hit it then. Balance Flare Burst - 'A burst of Fire comes from the mouths, and is used to heat the HT-Disk, to boost its attacks and Defenses. (can only be used in Smash Mode) Special Move '''Kerbecs Hells Gate - T'his move reveals a gate to Hell, when opened Chains fly out targeting the opposing beys, and Kerbecs will attempt to breath fire at them. '''Neo Delta Wave - '''This move congures up the darkness within the bey, and the owner's link, and releases it in a wave damaging the opposing bey, and the surrounding area. This move can be used in a combo with the ability 'Demonic Dark Delta' to significantly raise the strength of the special. Category:Evolved Beyblades